


Mommy's Little Trick

by darlingswanscharmedbygold



Series: Never Too Far [13]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Age Play, Daddy Charming, Gen, Little!Emma - Freeform, Name Calling, Non-Sexual Age Play, immunizations, mama Snow, tantrums
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 13:10:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9492725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingswanscharmedbygold/pseuds/darlingswanscharmedbygold
Summary: When Emma refuses to go to get her immunizations, Snow has to get creative. She'd rather have a cranky little girl than a sick one.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by: ShakespearianScribe, though I did edit it a bit. As these are Charming family ones, I prefer to keep it to them as much as possible.

Snow was nervous. She hated lying to Emma, absolutely despised it but today it was for her own good. She found out that Emma had missed out on more vaccinations than they thought. Luckily, Whale had managed to combine them into one shot to make it easier but she knew Emma still wasn't going to be happy. She had tried to convince her to do it on her own and was meant with constant refusal.   
Snow decided that her baby would be getting something extra good for the trick she had to pull.

“Where's Neal?” Emma asked as she came down the stairs.

“Daddy took him to the park. We’re going to head out and run some errands. Grab your jacket.”

As Emma ran to get her jacket, Whale called to confirm the appointment. What Snow didn't know was that her daughter had overheard the conversation. She didn't know about the shots yet, but found it suspicious she was talking to Whale.

“Why were you talking to Whale?” Emma asked when her mom hung up.

“Oh, well you just need a wellness check. Just one of our stops, gotta make sure my baby is healthy right?” Snow tweaked her nose and Emma stared at her, suspiciously. “Come on angel, lets go.”

They headed to the hospital where Whale also held appointments. In the beginning, all seemed normal to Emma. She got her weight taken, vitals drawn and was asked about how she was doing, eating, sleeping and the like. Then the doctor turned to her mom, nodding. Snow got up from her chair and gently walked to Emma, placing a hand on her arm.

“Emma, honey, I need you to be my brave girl,” Snow told her, gently.

Emma caught on. Her mommy only said that when she had to do stuff she didn't like...like taking medicine or eating foods she didn't like or when Daddy had to work night shifts at the station. But she could see this was different, Whale was preparing a needle.

“No!” Emma screamed. “No shot!”

“Emma, please use your inside voice,” Snow told her gently but firmly. “It'll hurt for 2 seconds and then we’ll be all done.”

“No!”

Emma tried to get up, but Snow was too quick for her. Her daughter may have been the savior and a former bonds person, however Snow was a former bandit. She was a lot stronger. Sitting behind Emma, she wrapped her arms quickly around her and held her close. Emma started crying as she screamed, kicking her legs. Snow soothingly rubbed her back, each cry and scream torture. Whale did the shot as quickly as he could and Emma let out a howl of pain, crying harder. Snow continued to stroke her hair.

“Shhhh, it's okay, Munckin,” Snow cooed. “It's all done. It's over. You don't have to cry anymore.”

The screams ceased, but she continued to cry. Whale explained that the shot may make her feel lethargic, but outside that, all would be okay. Snow thanked him and released her grip on Emma, causing her daughter to run out of the room. Snow quickly followed, taking her hand.

“Oh baby, I know you're upset,” she wiped her falling tears and kissed her forehead. Emma just glared at her through her red, bleary eyes, a pout settled on her lips.

“Mean Mommy,” she grunted.

“You need that so you don't feel yucky.”

“No like you anymore,” Emma told her. “Want Daddy!”

Snow sighed, she knew Emma was just upset. And she’d take a grumpy, pouty baby over a sick one, as would David. She lead her to the car and drove her home. Emma instantly went to her room, not wanting to cuddle with her mommy. That shot had hurt! And Mommy made her do it, she was so mean! She knew there was no way her daddy would make her.

  
“Stupid Mommy!” Emma shouted as she threw her toys around the room, kicking her feet and pounding her fists. “Mean mommy!” She knew she could get a spanking for calling her mommy stupid but she didn't care. Eventually, she wore herself out and grabbed her blankie, cuddling it to her chest as she curled up on the floor. She sucked on her thumb, a big no-no.

The door opened a little later and David walked in. He crouched before his sniveling daughter and ran a thumb over her sticky cheek.

“Is my sunshine not having a good day?” He cooed.

Emma dropped her thumb. “Mommy mean! She give me owie!”

“No, sunshine. Mommy let Dr. Whale give you something so you wouldn't get sick. Remember when you got the chicken pox and couldn't play or anything? We don't want that to happen again.”

Emma was still pointing, so David switched tactics. He knew while his wife didn't like Emma upset, she wasn't bothered by the outburst. After all, it was for her own good. Emma didn't know that, though.

“I think you hurt Mommy’s feelings when you called her mean and she heard you say she was stupid, that hurt too.. She loves you very much and she's not mean, it's not nice to call people names,” he reminded her. “What happens when you do?”

Emma looked down, biting her lip. “Naughty corner or ‘panking.”

“That's right. Now, I know you were just upset, so if you go say sorry and cuddle her, I think we can forget about it for the day. Though, you will have early bedtime.”

  
Emma let out a sigh, knowing her daddy was being fair. Yes, the shot hurt but she hadn't been nice to mommy and if she had just gone when asked, it wouldn't have happened. She stood up, still clinging to her blankie. She held onto her daddy’s hand and walked downstairs with him.

“Mommy,” she whined, running into her outstretched arms. “I...I sorry! I won't say mean things!”

“Apology accepted baby,” Snow told her. “Next time you'll go to the doctor when I ask, yes?” Emma nodded. “Good, it's okay to be scared, angel but you can't be mean.”

“Mommy still love Emma?”

Snow nuzzled her cheek to her daughter’s. “Yes, I always will. How about I make you a baba and we can cuddle on the couch.”

“Otay, Mommy.” She held onto her mom’s hand, following her into the kitchen.

David could see his wife’s look on the way out and knew just what it meant...next round he was taking her.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to submit prompts. :)


End file.
